Will Your System Be Alright (When You Dream of Home Tonight)
by ADayDream'sDream
Summary: No one had been kind to him in a long time. Not in his twenty-two years on this earth. Maybe not in his previous life either if you believed in that reincarnation stuff. Cannon divergent AU Part 01 of 'And my brain is like an orchestra (playing on, insane)'


Klaus sat at the bar playing with the ice in his drink. It wasn't anything alcoholic, the bartender had cut him off a half an hour ago telling him to call someone to pick him up. Klaus had tried everyone, Diego was the only one to actually answer but he had been breathless and short with Klaus and probably hadn't listened to a word Klaus said. It didn't really matter.

No one would come to pick him up anyway.

He pushed away from the counter and staggered out the door into the snow. It had piled up since he had gone into the bar and was still coming down. Klaus wasn't really dressed for the weather. Ripped up shirt, worn jeans, converse. He did have a jacket but it was thin and worked better as an accessory than an actual jacket. He wrapped it tighter around his body and started off down the street. He wished he had money but he'd spent it all trying to chase away demons. He wasn't sure where he was going but he couldn't stop walking. A police siren whooped behind him and he paused. He wasn't sure why but he found himself turning to face the cruiser that was parking on the curb.

"Hey, Klaus right?" The woman asked getting out of the driver's seat. Klaus narrowed his eyes at her

"I don't have anything. I don't know anything. Who are you?" He asked dazed. She smiled and ushered him towards her

"I'm friends with Diego. Aren't you cold?" She asked as he stumbled towards her. He was freezing. He was always freezing. Side effect of the drugs.

Side effect of the ghosts.

The woman helped him into the passenger seat of the cruiser and Klaus was just glad she wasn't putting him in the back. The heat was so warm as it blew across his shivering form

"What were you doing walking the streets dressed like that?" The woman asked as she pulled back into the flow of traffic. Klaus shrugged.

"No where else to go. I would have crashed with Diego but I can't remember where he lives. I called him but I don't think I made sense or maybe he was just busy. He's very busy." Klaus explained. He knew this woman was Diego's friend. He didn't want to ruin their friendship by getting her mad at his brother. Klaus was good at looking out for himself. He had done it for a very long time.

"You don't have to do it anymore. And me and Diego fight all the time, there aint anything you can say that would make me abandon him." The woman said and Klaus thought she must have been a mind reader. She was pretty good at it too.

"I'm not a mind reader. You're thinking out loud." She said and Klaus covered his mouth with both hands. She pulled into a small precinct parking lot and turned the car off.

"Come on, you can sit with me until your brother comes to pick you up." She said as she got out of the car. Klaus followed her through the bullpen. He had been in many precincts, mostly when he was being arrested for drugs. The woman helped him sit and gave him a cup of coffee. It was hot but he drank it anyways. He was still very cold. The woman talked to a couple of people nearby but Klaus was too busy soaking up the warmth to really listen. When he opened his eyes again, she was on the phone arguing with someone. She gave him a soft smile that contradicted the harsh tone she was using. Klaus smiled back. He liked this woman. She was kind. No one had been kind to him in a long time. Not in his twenty-two years on this earth. Maybe not in his previous life either if you believed in that reincarnation stuff. Somewhere in the warmth Klaus drifted off. He woke to someone touching his shoulder. Opening his eyes he saw Diego hovering over him with a blank look on his face

"Hey." Klaus said with a silly grin. Diego didn't return the smile, simply nudged him with his hand again telling him silently to get up. Klaus did, he followed Diego out of the precinct and into an old car. The drive over to the apartment was silent. Klaus knew his brother was mad at him for some reason, he just didn't understand why. Diego shoved him onto the couch and headed over to where there was a blanket and a pair of pillows sitting on a small table. Klaus watched him wide eyed as he passed the items over

"Get some sleep. I have an early shift in the morning." Diego said and Klaus blinked

"What do you do?" He asked before he could stop himself. Diego huffed and passed over a badge

"Oh! You made it into the force! I'm so proud of you!" Klaus exclaimed. Diego seemed to get embarrassed and snatched the badge back.

"Go to sleep Klaus." He said gruffly before leaving the room. Klaus sat there for a few minutes more before arranging his bedding the way he wanted it and settling down to sleep.


End file.
